mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Weekend Brawl
Weekend Brawl is a limited minigame on Mineplex that was released on June 9th, 2016. In Weekend Brawl, various gamemodes are chosen each week to be played exclusively on the weekend. Aim of the game The different aims range from surviving as last player standing to getting a certain amount of points as team. Gameplay The gamemodes all have custom goals, custom teams and kits. Servers The game lobbies are only accessible from 12:01 AM Friday-11:59 PM Sunday PST every week. Maps The maps are not exclusive to the Weekend Brawl and are taken from the regular game map rotations. Gamemodes OP Bridges Aim Be the last team standing of the four teams. Gameplay Players spawn on their respective islands. Every player has a chest with their name. Each chest contains: *64 Wooden Planks *64 Bookshelves *1 Enchantment Table *1 Diamond Pickaxe *1 Anvil *64 Bottles o' Enchanting *10 Golden Apples *64 Steak *300 Diamonds (4 stacks + 44 diamonds) *64 Books The preparation phase only lasts 8 minutes, instead of the usual 10. After the 8 minutes pass, bridges generate, connecting the four player islands and the middle island. The middle island contains chests filled with loot, such as enchanted books, food, weapons, armor and more. The last team standing wins the game. Kits Regular Bridges kits. Maps Regular Bridges maps. Heroes of the Ewe Aim Have the most sheep in your pen when the timer runs out. Gameplay TBD Kits Regular Champions kits. Maps Regular Sheep Quest maps. Random Kit SSM Aim Be the last one alive. Gameplay TBD Kits Regular Super Smash Mobs kits. Maps Regular Super Smash Mobs maps. Tiny Winners Aim Be the last team standing. Gameplay TBD Kits Regular Champions kits. Maps Regular Micro Battles maps. OP Skywars Aim Be the last player/team alive. Gameplay TBD Kits Regular SkyWars kits. Maps Regular SkyWars maps. Champions Gladiators Aim Win all rounds and be the last player standing. Gameplay TBD Kits Regular Champions kits. Maps Regular Gladiators maps. Strike Games Aim Defeat all other players and be the last one standing. Gameplay TBD Kits No kit. Maps Regular Survival Games maps. OP Micro Battles Aim Be the last team standing. Gameplay TBD Kits * Overlord - A combination of all the other Micro Battles kits. Maps Regular Micro Battles maps. Changing Kits Survival Games Aim Defeat all other players and be the last one standing. Gameplay TBD Kits Regular Survival Games kits. Maps Regular Survival Games maps. UHC Survival Games Aim Defeat all other players and be the last one standing. Gameplay TBD Kits Regular Survival Games kits. Maps Regular Survival Games maps. Bugs This minigame is known for having numerous bugs and glitches, some of them include: * Game servers crashing after each game played * Abilities recharging instantly Messages TBD Trivia * At release, players were required to fill up a Gem Fountain to an unknown goal to be able to access the brawl. If overcharging the fountain, they would be rewarded up to triple XP at 300% of the goal. * Although unverified, many players claimed to have noticed multiple resets of the brawl goal. ** As this has happened after all gamemodes were being in rotation once (about 20 weeks after release), it is very likely the developers needed to be given more time to finish new ideas. * Strike Games, one of the Brawl games became a regular game a few months after being released to the Brawl rotation. History TBD